1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an improved windshield wiper blade assembly and, more particularly, to a locking clip for effecting engagement between the primary yoke and the secondary yoke of a wiper blade assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, a windshield wiper blade assembly for automobiles and the like includes a resilient wiper blade and a pressure-distributing superstructure. The superstructure has a primary yoke (bridge) moved across the windshield by a wiper arm and secondary yokes (links) carrying the wiper blade which may be connected at one or both ends of the primary yoke.
Heretofore, many means have been employed to provide a connection between the various parts of the superstructure. For example, where the primary and secondary yokes are channel-shaped and assembled in nested relation, a rivet extending transversely through the respective walls of the primary and secondary yokes provided a flexible pivotal connection therebetween. Alternatively, where the overlying primary yoke is provided with claws or fingers which engage slots formed in the side walls of the secondary yoke, a releasable button-type mechanism suitably retained the claws within the slot and maintained the connection therebetween.
However, these prior art methods require that the manufacturer thereof adhere to somewhat small tolerance levels so that problems in assembling this relatively inexpensive item are minimized. However, because of the small size of the parts and necessity of reducing costs thereon, elimination of assembly problems resulting from ill-fitting parts is almost impossible. Further, such methods generally result in a noisy metal-to-metal connection which cannot easily be silenced.